


Like an Overexcited Puppy

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Actors, Boys Kissing, Co-workers, Collars, Doggy Style, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roleplay, Teasing, Vlamburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Vlamis has a tendency to get overexcited.His co-stars find it amusing, Tyler plays into the joke. Michael takes it further.
Relationships: Tyler Blackburn/Michael Vlamis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Vlamis & Blackburn





	Like an Overexcited Puppy

They were as bad as each other and everyone on set knew it; both grown men yet completely capable of acting like children or even animals. Tyler, the experienced actor, knew exactly how to straddle the line between fun and professional. Michael, so new to the world of network television, was more like an overexcited puppy.

It quickly became a running joke amongst the cast but no one ever said it to his face. They thought it was a well-kept secret but he _knew;_ he also knew exactly how to play their game. He started by casually offering to ‘fetch’ something from a cast members trailer, made a point of bringing the newspaper every day, even made a habit of shaking his hair dry.

Tyler _knew_ what Michael was doing and was the only one to confront him about it but he didn’t do it in person; he played Michael’s game and left a present for him in his trailer then he _waited_. A battle of wills launched between the two; Tyler didn’t want to ask if Michael had found the gift yet Michael didn’t want to let on that he had.

It was late on a Friday evening when Tyler finally caved. He was sitting on the couch, alone, in his rented home away from set and staring at his phone. He typed a message to Michael, finger hovered over the ‘send’ option until he changed his mind and cleared it. He did this several times over the course of an hour until his phone beeped with an incoming message.

‘Woof’

He couldn’t help but laugh and merely shook his head; it was so typical of Michael.

‘Have you been a good boy?’ Tyler wrote back then waited for the response.

‘Woof’ Michael replied. Tyler laughed again.

His finger hovered over the keypad; he couldn’t decide what to say next to entice Michael to come over.

‘Wanna go for a ride in the car?’ Tyler typed. He knew how much his own dog, Dylan, loved being in the car.

‘Woof’ was Michael’s reply.

He was certain he was being played, that Michael was purposely teasing him but he didn’t care. Right now, he was prepared to play ball. It had been a few weeks since he’d last gotten off and he was horny as fuck. Tyler knew he could watch porn and jerk off but he didn’t want to be alone, he wanted _Michael_ and his over enthusiasm.

An unfamiliar sound reached his ears and Tyler carefully got to his feet, made his way to the front door and the weird noises. Phone still in his hand, he moved to the door and reached for the knob. He opened it then promptly burst out laughing at the sight that greeted him.

Michael was on his knees, arms curled like paws in the begging position. His eyes bore his usual puppy dog enthusiasm and his mop of curls was an absolute mess.

“What are you…?” Tyler trailed off when Michael lifted his head and he caught the glimpse of his gift, the studded dog collar, around his neck.

Michael let out a low whine as Tyler reached for him, pulled him to his feet and inside. Michael kicked the door closed behind him but immediately dropped to his knees again. Tyler didn’t care; he decided to let Michael have his fun and made his way back to the couch. He sank down on the cushions and just watched Michael with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler waited as Michael, still playing his part, moved across the floor on his hands and knees until he was up in Tyler’s personal space. He nudged between his open legs and was rewarded with Tyler’s hands in his hair, petting his curls then twisting them through his fingers. He leaned forward, nuzzled his face against Tyler’s crotch.

“Michael” Tyler gasped.

“Woof” Michael laughed.

“Okay, now it’s starting to get creepy”

Michael chuckled and moved up his lap; straddled Tyler’s thighs and kissed him. Again, Tyler’s hands grasped Michael’s curls and tugged firecely.

“You’re _such_ a _good_ boy” Tyler teased between kisses. He gasped when he felt Michael’s hand between his legs and he bucked into his touch.

“Such a _good_ boy” Tyler hissed.

Michael whimpered at the words of praise and nuzzled against Tyler’s neck, licked a trail down the skin and earned a low groan of delight from Tyler who quickly yanked Michael’s shirt off him. He tossed it aside then leaned in for another kiss while Michael unbuttoned Tyler’s shirt. They kissed for a long time, hands exploring each other’s bodies. Tyler slowly ran his finger up Michael’s hairy chest to touch the collar around his neck.

“Looks good on you” Tyler whispered. Michael whimpered in agreement. “I can’t wait to see you in nothing but”

Tyler stole another kiss from Michael’s lips before he pushed him down, onto the rug on the floor then he sank a top of him, bodies pressed together as he reached for the zip on Michael’s pants. He shoved his hand inside and licked his lips when he discovered he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“_Good boy_” Tyler teased again before he kissed Michael’s lips. He pulled back only to have Michael run his tongue across Tyler’s upper lip. Tyler immediately nipped at Michael’s tongue with his teeth.

Tyler was already hard; his cock pressed inside his own pants and rubbing against Michael’s. He yanked Michael’s pants down then instructed Michael to ‘take it all off’ which he was more than happy to oblige. Moments later, they were both completely naked except for Michael who was still sporting the studded collar. Tyler reached up, slipped his finger beneath the collar and pulled Michael to him for another series of deep, tongue filled kisses.

“Drop the act” Tyler hissed “and I’ll ride you so fucking hard”

“You promise?” Michael replied.

“Knew you’d break character eventually”

“Fuck you”

“No, I’ll fuck _you_”

“Please?” Michael begged.

“Bedroom, now”

Michael nodded in agreement yet remained on his hands and knees, purposely raised his naked ass and playfully wiggled from side to side which caused Tyler to roll his eyes then playfully slap his exposed cheek. Michael barked then stuck his tongue out at Tyler who simply walked right by him and into the bedroom. He was rummaging in the drawer when Michael joined him, crawled up beside him and nuzzled himself against Tyler’s body. In turn, Tyler reached down and ran his fingers through Michael’s curls.

“You’re such a _good_ boy” Tyler said to him.

Michael shifted and slowly climbed to his feet, kissing a trail up Tyler’s chest to his neck before claiming his lips. Tyler wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him close, bodies pressed together.

“I know what you all say about me” Michael said to him. His lips ghosting over Tyler’s.

“What do we say?” Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That I’m an overexcited puppy that can’t be contained”

“I don’t know… I uh think I’ve trained you quite well”

“The collar was a nice touch”

“You uh you weren’t _offended_, were you?”

“Not with the way you look at me while I’m wearing it”

“What about how it’ll feel when I’m fucking you while you’re wearing it?”

A low whimper passed Michael’s lips before he kissed Tyler again. They fell onto the bed, hands still touching and exploring each other’s bodies. It had been too long since they’d been this intimate with each other and were both craving it, _badly_. Michael began to move down Tyler’s chest making a point of brushing the stud of his collar over his nipple and making Tyler gasp.

“I could get used to this” he teased.

“Used to what?” Tyler groaned as Michael’s collar brushed his nipple again.

“You… completely at my mercy”

Tyler chuckled, wrapped his arms around Michael and rolled them both over so he was straddling Michael’s naked body.

“That’s cute” Tyler whispered as he nipped at Michael’s earlobe. “You think you’re in charge here”

He wrapped his hand around Michael’s hard cock and gave him a few leisurely strokes, eliciting a low series of moans from him.

“Please, Tyler, please?” Michael begged.

“Are you going to submit to me?” Tyler asked. “Be a _good boy_?” 

“Uh huh” Michael whimpered.

He closed his eyes as Tyler’s fingers sneaked into his curls and he thrust into his firm grasp. Michael whimpered against Tyler’s ear.

“Are you gonna start sniffing my crotch?” Tyler wondered. “Start humping my leg?”

“Is that what you want?” Michael asked. “Or are we going to do it… doggy-style?”

“Get up and get on your knees”

Tyler’s voice sent an excited shiver through Michael’s body and he immediately wiggled out from beneath Tyler, leaned over and kissed him deeply. When Tyler started to return the kiss, Michael pulled away then slowly turned around to present his naked ass to him then he _waited_. Tyler slowly reached out, ran his hand down Michael’s naked back before leaning down and kissing the base of his spine.

Michael whimpered before trailing off into a low growl. With no warning, he _barked_ at Tyler who simply chuckled at him. He lifted himself up, leaned over Michael and slipped his finger under the collar at his neck. He tugged on the studded collar and Michael moaned. His other hand trailed down his spine then lingered upon his ass.

“Please?” Michael whimpered. “Please?”

“Please what?” Tyler breathed in his ear.

“Fuck me! Please, fuck me!”

Tyler leaned down and pressed a kiss to Michael’s lower back. He pulled away, reached for the lube and coated his fingers. Moving back into position, he smirked at the way Michael moved without instruction and presented himself beautifully for Tyler. He pressed his finger between the eager cheeks and listened to the way Michael practically purred at the intrusion.

Michael expressed his desire and appreciation very vocally as Tyler pressed into him, scissoring and stretching and preparing him. He moaned, writhed, begged and whimpered with every movement of Tyler’s long, skilled fingers. Michael pressed back on his digits, practically fucking himself while Tyler teased and played with him.

He took his time to thoroughly prepare his lover. His own cock weeping with excitement at the sounds emitting from Michael’s lips. Tyler leaned over, placed his free hand upon Michael’s chin and urged him to look at him. They shared a deep, lingering kiss while Tyler continued to drive him closer to the brink.

“Fuck me! Please?” Michael begged him.

Tyler pulled away, moved into position then coated his long, hard cock in lube. He reached forward and grasped Michael’s hips. In one swift motion, he claimed Michael. They both cried out as they joined together as one. Tyler took his time, his movements slow and precise as he made love to Michael. He leaned over him, his finger slipped under the collar and tugged upon it. Michael groaned with delight as Tyler pounded into him.

“Harder!” he whimpered. “Harder!”

“Let me look at you” Tyler hissed. “Want to see your face when you come”

Michael sobbed as Tyler pulled free of him. His knees gave out and he collapsed on the bed only to have Tyler immediately roll him onto his back. Seconds later, his legs were parted and Tyler was claiming him again, possessing him, owning him. Michael whimpered and then growled as he reached for Tyler, pulled him into a deep kiss and they ground their hips together.

“Not yet, not yet” Michael begged. Tyler laughed.

“Come on, puppy, come for me” Tyler wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock and worked him furiously until he was sobbing and begging for release.

But Tyler came first, his seed spilling forth and filling Michael to completion. He screamed with ecstasy as he too came all over Tyler’s skilled fingers. He wrapped his arms around Tyler and kissed him deeply.

They collapsed upon the bed, Tyler reached over and tugged at the collar around Michael’s neck. His fingers tracing the studs, lips curling into a smile.

“Good boy” Tyler whispered. “Such a _good boy_”

Michael grinned, pulled Tyler to meet him in a gentle, lingering kiss.

"You do know I'm going to wear this collar to work on Monday, yeah?"

"I'll bring the leash"


End file.
